The Exodus Chronicles
by Amase
Summary: The third installment in my series depicting the life of Pride Rock's royal family. Tragedy has struck the Pride Lands following the Great Union between Pride Landers and Outlanders. The aging King Simba and his brother Kamau have a new challenge to face.
1. The Plague

**Author's Note: Hello everybody. I know it's been a LONG time since I've uploaded here (more than 4 years) but I had a very strong compulsion recently to pick up the Chronicles and continue them.... So after a long hiatus, I'm back to write some more! Mind you, I am a college student now and very busy, so my uploads might not be as frequent as they were in recent years. But I promise I won't leave you by the wayside, and I will continue to work on this as often as I can. Please read, and review to tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**________________________**

The Plague

Kovu sat silently at the edge of Pride Rock, his piercing green eyes soaring with a fierce longing over the open plains. His face was sullen; a once proud and majestic muzzle now hung limply below his gaunt cheeks. Bloodshot, he did not tear his gaze from the plains. The sun had begun its descent, and it quietly and solemnly continued its crawl below the western mountainside. The former Outsider and heir of Taka was entranced and consumed with anguish.

A season had passed since the plague came. In such a short span of time, almost half the pride had succumbed to its merciless onslaught. Nobody could quite place it. Rafiki had spent countless weeks in his baobab tree, beseeching the gods for answers. But no gentle rustle of the blades of grass, no whisper through the branches met the old mandrill's ears. He had begun to despair. Even Mufasa, the Good King, the only personal connection Rafiki had to the realm of the gods and the Great Kings, would not come to him. For the first time in the shaman's ministerial service to the royal pride, he knew not what to do.

It was Tanabi who mustered the courage to approach Kovu, who had not moved from his spot for several hours. He swallowed hard. In the last season, Kovu had become a different lion. He no longer cared for the company of his fellow pride members, nor did he enjoy the nights of star gazing that the males had become accustomed to since the Great Union, as it had come to be called. Kovu often snapped at the other lions—and found himself completely at a lack for company, due to his drastic changes in attitude. Kamau had advised that everyone give Kovu time, but Tanabi had difficulty taking his Uncle's advice. It was hard to ignore someone that he cared so much about.

Kovu instantly sensed the presence of the future King.

"Leave me alone, Tanabi," Kovu grunted, with a hint of hostility in his voice.

"Kovu please," Tanabi pleaded. "You've been sitting out here for hours. Come back to the cave. Kiara will want to see you and—"

"It doesn't matter," Kovu snapped back, not turning his gaze from the plains. "She won't make it through the night."

Tanabi clenched his jaw, and the warmth in his green eyes dissipated for but a moment as they glossed over with tears. A breeze ruffled his dark auburn mane, now fully grown, as he took a deep breath to suppress his sob.

"Which is why she needs to see you," Tanabi whispered, his voice starting to crack.

Kovu finally tore his gaze from the plains and down at his deep chocolate mane, also fully grown.

"Tanabi," Kovu started.

The son of King Simba looked up, briskly running a paw across his eyes to brush away the tears.

"I don't feel for others the way you do…I can't. Just let me handle this on my own."

"Kovu don't be ridiculous—"

"Ridiculous!?" Kovu whirled his head around and stalked towards the other male. "You forget the way we grew up, your highness! I was raised and trained never to love! Never to show mercy! I was trained to _kill _you! That doesn't change overnight! You've come here asking me to do something I can't do!"

"Don't try and play that card with me, Kovu," Tanabi snarled, bringing his massive head millimeters from Kovu's. "You failed at your so-called 'life's task' for the same thing you are denying. You _can _love, you have, and you continue to. If anything you told me were true, you and my sister would not be together…." He paused and looked away. "Nor would you have your son."

Kovu bristled. "Do not speak to me about my _son_."

"Malik needs a father," Tanabi continued, easing slightly. "And Kiara needs her mate. You have an obligation to fulfill your duties for them."

Kovu narrowed his eyes into slits and growled. He turned from Tanabi and began to pace in a blind fury.

"This is your first test, Kovu," Tanabi persisted. "You have to understand your responsibilities. If anything should happen to me…"

"Don't!" Kovu barked, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth. "Don't give me another burden I can't handle."

"The line of kingship puts you next in line for the throne," Tanabi replied, voice stern.

"Kamau should be next in line."

"He can't be," Tanabi countered with a raised voice. "You are the mate of the princess and her birthright is passed to her mate should anything happen to her. She would be next in line if she had the chance…."

For a moment there was silence. Kovu remained stone, and Tanabi was incredulous. Shaking his head in disbelief, he turned his back on the dark-maned lion.

"What a fool am I," Tanabi murmured as he walked away. "To believe you could become more than anyone thought you could be."

Kovu said nothing. He sat himself once again at the edge, and resumed his vigilant stare over the Pride Lands.

****

When it became clear that the disease was spreading amongst the Pride Landers, measures were taken to ensure the safety of those who were of good health. Any lions who came down with the disease were immediately quarantined within the den. The healthy pride members were moved to a secured cave a short distance from Pride Rock, ensuring that they would not become ill themselves. All the cubs, their mothers, expectant lionesses, as well as the elderly, were among those relocated. Kamau volunteered to stay with the group in order to protect them, while Simba, Tanabi, and Kovu remained to ensure Pride Rock's safety. Also still present at Pride Rock were Nala, Vitani, and a few other lionesses who volunteered to remain and tend to the sick.

Tanabi returned to the cave to find Kiara lying on her side, her breathing still labored. Her eyes were glazed over and her body shook with the exhaustion as it began to take its toll. The Sickness left its victim with an extremely high fever as well as lesions along their flanks and underbellies. The lesions would occasionally split open and the infection oozed, sending the victim into horrible fits of agony. Sporadic fits of delirium were also common traits of the Sickness, and it was difficult to tell when they would come and how long they would last. Usually the Sickness toyed with its victims for but a few days before sending them up to the gods. Not one victim had yet survived.

It had been three moons since Kiara had fallen ill. She was the first member of the royal family to become sick. She was also the one who was lasting the longest.

"Maybe she'll recover," offered Vitani, licking the princess' forehead.

Timon, the aging meerkat and longtime friend of the King, placed his hands on Kiara's forehead and sighed.

"Her fever is still really high," he reported. "I think it's climbing."

"That can't possibly be!" retorted Pumbaa, the loyal warthog, and Timon's companion. "She already feels like she's literally burning!"

Timon walked over to Pumbaa and shook his head as the great warthog lowered his nose so Timon could get on. "I don't think we should get our hopes up, buddy."

Simba was in a state of shock. The King paced frantically about the den, growling quietly to himself as his long, shaggy mane rippled with each step he took. He had begun to show signs of age. Long locks of his mane still drifted over a pair of deep ruby eyes, but the once vibrant auburn had dulled slightly, and hints of gray became present. His eyes were weary, their fire slowly starting to dim as years of war, dissention, death, and tragedy took their toll. His muzzle had begun to fray, and the fur of his noble jaw began to elongate, giving him an almost beard-like appearance. Still, Simba was not to be underestimated. In his heart he was still youthful, and his strength and wit had not shown the slightest hint of wear. Even now, the King showed resilience. This was just another task that he had to pawn over, another event that he had to manipulate to ensure the continued prosperity of his kingdom.

But when it came to his children, Simba was the haggard old lion he looked like.

"Where is Rafiki?" Simba asked, for the third time.

"Zazu has fetched him," Nala replied a third time with continued patience. "He will be here soon."

"It's been almost an hour," he growled, still pacing.

"He's trying to work on some sort of treatment, Father," Tanabi replied. "Just give him some time."

The King growled again in disapproval.

Suddenly Kiara began to moan. Steadily the moans grew louder, and before anybody could react, she'd exploded into a full on roar. Some of the lionesses, including Vitani, jumped to their feet and proceeded to hold the princess down as she began to claw and thrash about violently.

"Where's Malik!? Where is my son!? I need to see him!"

"Kiara, relax!" Nala cried, approaching her daughter. "You need to rest!"

"Not until I see Malik! The jackals must have gotten to him!"

"He's at the safety cave, Kiara," Nala said gently. "Remember? We sent him there when you started to get sick…"

"Those jackals," Kiara hissed, snarling and continuing to try and throw off her suppressors. "They've had it in for us for years! They've just waited for me to lose sight of him! I swear by the gods if I catch them…."

Tanabi bit clenched his jaw as fresh tears began to stream down his muzzle. He turned away as Vitani threw Kiara down with her brute strength, causing the lioness to cry out in pain. It had been the only way.

"Daddy!" Kiara cried, looking pleadingly up at Simba, still at his corner of the den.

Simba looked up with eager anticipation and hope.

"Daddy! You promised to show me the kingdom today! Remember? Hurry! The sun is rising! We have to go to the top of Pride Rock before the sun rises! Daddy! Daddy?"

Simba choked and let a sob escape. As tears sprang from his eyes, he approached his daughter. "I'm right here, Kiara."

"Daddy? Is that you, Daddy?"

"Yes… I'm right here my daughter...." The King began to nuzzle Kiara, and her unsteady and unfocused pupils began to right themselves. She sighed deeply and put her head down, letting her body relax.

"By the gods," Tanabi whispered, looking away. He turned to face the entrance of the den, and was stunned to see Kovu standing at the mouth, the moonlight radiating about his body.

"Kovu…" he stuttered.

Kovu's gait was shaky as he slowly began to approach his mate. Simba stepped aside as the young lion came within inches of Kiara's face, looking into her eyes and hoping for even the slightest sparkle. Kiara looked up, her vision clear, and smiled wide.

"Kovu!" she rasped. She lifted her head despite the searing pain of the lesions which had reopened from her fit just moments before.

"I'm right here," he purred, nuzzling her forehead.

She purred in contentment, and looked up at him once again, as a cub looks at their parent. She was again a cub, a cub who had seen no hardship, no death or suffering. She was a cub who had never suffered the death of a loved one, the sting of tragedy, or the pains of childbirth. She was a cub who had never known what it was like to die.

"Kovu," she started, lowering her head to the ground. Her breathing began to grow shaky, and with each breath came a curdle in her throat, so loud that Kovu thought his eardrums were going to burst. She tried to speak again, but could not get the words out. Her eyes crossed as she fought for just one more breath. She steadied herself, looked at Kovu, and took a deep, curdle-laden breath.

"I knew you…."

As she exhaled, her body quivered for but a moment and her stare became vacant as her spirit ascended to the gods and the Great Kings.

Kovu was frozen. His stare remained fixed on his beloved mate, and he said nothing. When he regained himself, his mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to find words. He slowly raised his head, and turned his gaze to face Simba and Nala. Nala was already buried in her mate's mane, sobbing without control. Simba's face was wet and streaked as he tried to console his Queen. He looked up at Kovu.

"Kovu…I…"

Before the King could finish, Rafiki entered the den. He dropped his staff as he took in the sight before him.

"Oh gods…" he stuttered as his voice cracked. "Oh by the gods no…."

Zazu flew in from behind, and upon seeing what had happened, he instantly landed and put his wings to his beak. Shaking his head, the majordomo wept. Vitani, in an unusual state of grief, felt compassion for the bird and wrapped a paw around him as he began to quietly sob into her fur. Tanabi approached his parents, and Nala pulled her son into an embrace as the royal family grieved their daughter and princess. Timon had since begun to cry as well, and Pumbaa, silent but greatly consumed by his grief, let his tears slip down his cheeks and onto the stone ground.

The Princess of Pride Rock was dead.

Kovu visibly shook from his disbelief, and as he saw the widespread despair around him, he felt sick. He could hardly think clearly. His mate's last words to him were nothing but delirious gibberish. The lion fled the den and down to the foot of Pride Rock, where he vomited into a bush and began to convulse. He remained there for what seemed like an eternity, until he felt a familiar presence overshadow him.

"Please leave me," Kovu stuttered as he started to wretch again.

Simba said nothing. He placed a paw on Kovu's back and turned him around to face him. Kovu stared into the King's eyes, laden with sorrow and exhausted of tears. Simba's face was stained with his grief, the story of his daughter's life etched into his cheeks.

"Kovu," he whispered, as his eyes miraculously glossed over once again. "Being brave doesn't always mean never showing your pain…."

Kovu's jaw began to quiver. Remaining as steady as he could, he gritted his teeth. But it could not be done. As the wind beats against the acacia tree during the storm, so the pain beat against the former Outlander as he fell into the mane of his King and sobbed like a cub. Simba lowered himself to the ground and cradled Kovu as he wept. And there the two of them lay, the King laying his head atop Kovu's as his grief carried him deep into the night.  
_______________________________

**Sorry for the abruptness in deaths you guys! Please don't be angry, I'm going someplace with this I promise! Like I said, it might be a while til my next upload, but I will be back with more! Until next time :]**


	2. In the Face of the Fire

**A/N: Hello again, everyone! So sorry that this took forever! It's such a pain finding the time to squeeze this in, but I'm loving every second of this project! I've had a few people question me on where I'm going with this and my response is: be patient!! Just let it happen. VAL SHAFER: I know you're wondering who else is going to get "killed off". My only response is, let me do with the story what I will. If a character gets killed off, there is a reason and something positive WILL come from it. I don't kill off characters simply because I don't like them. Everything that happens in this story serves a purpose. Just give it time. I know some folks weren't too happy to see Kiara killed, but there's a reason I did this. It's part of the way I envisioned this story. So just be patient, all of you. I wont let you down :] Anyways, on with the story!**

II

Vitani was swift. With the agility and prowess of a warrior lioness, she traversed the open plains beneath the great moon with a sense of urgency. Yet at the same time she dreaded her arrival, and silently cursed the King for endowing her with this much unwanted task. As she neared the compound that housed the healthy members of the Pride, she slowed her pace and dwindled to a slight canter.

A dim set of golden orbs illuminated from the mouth of the cave, followed by several more pairs. They were earnest and alert, filled with hostility and fear that glowed with the fervor and persistence of a heartbeat. Vitani came into the light of the moon and ducked in submission.

"Take heart, it's me, Vitani!"

One of the pairs of eyes softened, and they began to come towards the mouth of the cave. Out stepped a large male with a deep orange pelt shining slightly in the light of the moon, and a jet black mane that hung below his vibrant blue eyes. He too ducked in submission and sighed with relief.

"It's late," Kamau said, standing back up. "You can understand our hostility."

"I know, you don't need to explain yourself."

"What's happened?"

Vitani immediately pinned her ears, and Kamau became alarmed as he saw the tears brimming beneath her eyes, eyes of the same blue as his. Vitani was a hardened Outlander, trained to shed blood. She never cried. Kamau's heart began to pound against his chest and thunder in his ears.

"Kiara…" Vitani started.

"Oh by the gods, no," Kamau whispered, turning away and suppressing his anguish. "It can't be true!"

Vitani turned away from the male. "Just a few moments ago."

"Where's Kovu?"

"He's with Simba," Vitani replied. "I imagine they are deciding the next course of action to take."

"We should inform the others."

"What of the cub?"

Kamau paused. His tale swished softly as he tried to manifest his courage. He could not bear the thought of having to tell his nephew that his mother was dead. And yet, he knew the responsibility fell on Kovu.

"Kovu needs to tell him," Kamau replied, turning back to Vitani.

"That's not realistic."

"It's his duty."

"Kovu has never known what duty is!" Vitani retorted, glaring at Kamau. "He can hardly take care of himself let alone a cub."

"Malik is his son," Kamau replied, his voice stern. "He has a duty as a father to tell his son about his mother. It's not our place."

"What do you propose?"

"Bring him here," Kamau replied. "He should rightfully tell them all."

As he finished, the two heard a rustle in the brush, and turned, poised for attack. From out of the brush, to their surprise, appeared Kovu.

"I already know my duty," Kovu declared, his voice numbed and monotonous. His face was stained and his muzzle soaked, and his eyes were bloodshot and exhausted.

Kamau thought to console his friend, but prevented himself. He knew it was the last thing Kovu wanted to hear. Instead, he approached the other male and stood tall before him. He lowered his gaze to meet Kovu's.

"You must tell your son first."

"Tell me what?"

All three lions whirled their heads to see a small cub emerge from the mouth of the cave. He was a dark rust color, like his father, with a cream colored belly and paws. His eyes were a bright green, yet his build and his nose was that of his grandfather the King, and his other physical features resembled those of his Pride Lander ancestors. He was young, the spots on his pelt still present ever so slightly, yet in all respects, he was a healthy lion cub. His ears perked up when he saw his father.

"Daddy!" he cried as he darted forward and crashed into Kovu's leg. He nuzzled against it fiercely, and purred in delight after going so many suns and moons without seeing him or hearing word. Kovu did not lift a paw to embrace him. His eyes just welled up once again.

"Malik, there's something I need to tell you," Kovu whispered, not because he felt a need to be quiet, but because he did not want his son to hear his voice crack. "I need you to be brave, like a good, strong lion. Can you do that for me?"

Malik was instantly alarmed. He looked into his father's eyes, and his irises grew pale as he searched for some form of comfort. But he found nothing.

"Your mother…" Kovu started, his chin beginning to tremble.

Malik's face fell. All the muscles in his body tensed as he looked into Kovu's eyes, terrified and bewildered. He shook his head slightly.

"No…where's mom? Where's my mom!?" he began to yell. He shifted his gaze to the other lions standing around him, waiting for an answer. They just looked down at him, heartbroken, and agonizingly unaware of how to respond.

"Where is she!?" Malik cried, jumping up and glaring fiercely at his father.

Kovu couldn't stand it. He turned his back on the cub and began to walk away.

"Don't you dare, Kovu!" Kamau growled getting up to corner him.

"This is none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't," Kamau hissed as he came within an inch of Kovu's face. "You would dare turn your back on your son—"

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Kovu roared, rearing back to strike.

Vitani leapt between them and roared. "Enough!"

Malik lay in the grass cowering, his whole body shaking with cub-like terror. The tears in his eyes had begun to threaten, and he waited as the three lions composed themselves. It was his father who mustered the courage to approach him again.

"Daddy? Is mommy okay? Why is everybody fighting? How come you're mad at Uncle Kamau?"

"Your mother is gone, Malik," Kovu finally rasped. He turned his gaze from the cub. His heart couldn't take it. He'd rather live his life replaying Kiara's dying shrieks than to gaze for one moment at the reaction of his only cub.

Malik shook. His body lost control and his heart began to shudder violently, beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. It was a lie. It had to be a lie!

"No," Malik croaked, shaking his head. "No, it's not true! It's not! I want my momma! I want my momma! Where's my momma!?"

"She's not here, Malik," Kovu winced, still refusing to meet his son's eyes. "I…I'm sorry. She went to the Kings."

"I want my momma!" he began to sob. "I want my momma!"

Without warning the cub took off into the grass. Kovu was stunned and almost fell over as he felt the small body whisk past him. The lion shook the grief out of him and turned tail to follow, racing after Malik.

"Malik! Stop! Come back!"

The cub ignored him. Kovu could easily have caught up to him, being older and much faster, but he could not shake his sadness, and it weighed him down considerably. With every ounce of energy he could muster, he burst into a sprint and could feel the wind kicked up by his son's heels. In a split second, Kovu reached out his paw and leapt, grabbing hold of Malik and hitting the ground, sliding to a halt. For a few moments the cub resisted, desperately trying to escape Kovu's massive paws. Kovu held him, pressed him against his mane, and buried his face into the cub's body as the cub finally broke down and wept.

****

After Kovu had gone in search of his sister, Simba remained at the foot of Pride Rock. The blow of his daughter's death ravaged his heart, and it was all he could do to keep himself upright. He felt sick. His paws felt shaky and the weight of his great mane began to take its toll on him as he wavered slightly. It was as though the gods disapproved of his kingship…there always seemed to be some sort of problem he was forced to deal with as King. Night after night he sought council with the Great Kings, but night after night they remained silent. It was all a whirl of confusion. What had he done wrong?

Once again, Simba beseeched the skies for answers. Most importantly, he sought his father. Weighed down in his despair, Simba cried out.

"Father! You came to me once! You showed yourself to me in my time of trial! Why will you not come to me now? Why must I do this alone?"

The King bowed his head and put a paw to his face as his tears began to slide down his cheeks. A low growl erupted in his throat and he forced it back. This was no time to let himself succumb to his grief. He had a kingdom to run, a pride to comfort. Most importantly, he had a mate, a son, and a grandson to console.

Simba's mind wandered as he sat motionless beneath the skies. It wandered to his days in the jungle, when he was carefree and jovial, to his adolescence when he taught himself the art of the hunt, and to his cubhood in the Pride Lands. But one memory in particular stuck out in his mind… the first time he was ever approached with the concept of death….

_There was a wail from outside the den. Simba cowered in the corner, pressing his body against it, trying to imagine that it was his mother there to embrace him. He whimpered. The spots on his back were fading, but still there, and his tail was just beginning to show signs of a fluffy tuft. In all respects, the cub was not quite a cub, but was out of his infancy._

_The cub heard shouts. When it looked as though one of the lionesses had fallen ill, everyone had panicked. Simba was rushed to the den, and his father commanded him to remain there until he returned. The confusion and the mass hysteria was taking its toll on him, and he wished so much that his father would come back. Or at least, to find out what was going on. _

_There was one more bloodcurdling scream that echoed into the den, and Simba cried out and pressed himself deeper into the corner. And then, silence. He dared not move as the silence crept over him, and he scarcely breathed. Then the familiar sound of paws treading upon the rock and toward the den. A great figure overshadowed the light at the mouth of the cave, and Simba pinned his ears back. But as the figure drew near, Simba sighed with relief and steadily ceased his shaking. Scar looked down at his nephew, and his face was overcome with emotion. He almost looked compassionate._

"_Simba? Are you alright?" he asked, helping the cub to his paws._

"_I…I'm fine Uncle Scar…but what happ-"_

"_One of the lionesses got sick," Scar replied, sitting down. "It was serious."_

"_How serious?" Simba asked. _

_Scar sighed. "Very serious, Simba. She did not survive."_

_Simba's eyes widened and he pinned his ears back at his Uncle's words. "But…who…"_

_Scar rose to his paws. "This isn't my place to tell you, Simba. I've come only to fetch you. Your father wants to speak with you. He asked that I should escort you."_

"_How come I need an escort?"_

"_We don't know if the disease is still lingering. He wishes that I should get you to him safely without distracting anything that may disturb it further."_

"_Is anyone else sick?"_

"_Not that we've seen…but we have to wait and see."_

"_Are you scared, Uncle Scar?"_

_Scar was taken aback by the question. He pricked up his ears and thought for a moment before looking back at the cub. "A little."_

_Simba approached his Uncle and began to nuzzle against his foreleg. Scar remained motionless but stared down inquisitively at him. Finally he raised a paw and patted the cub's head and down along his small frame._

"_Come. Your father will be expecting you."_

_He led the cub out of the den, past the crowd of lionesses who had gathered at the foot of Pride Rock. They were huddled around something that Simba struggled to see, before his Uncle's great paw masked his vision._

"_Don't look, nephew," Scar said gently. _

_Simba walked between Scar's front legs and kept his vision straight ahead, towards the tip of Pride Rock where Scar led him. They walked up the windy precipice and reached the pinnacle. And there sat Mufasa, the King of the Pride Lands, staring blankly off into the distance. _

"_Mufasa," Scar said gently, alerting him to their presence. _

_Mufasa turned his great maned head and greeted his brother and son as they bowed in reverence to his kingship._

"_Come here, son," Mufasa said, motioning to the cub. _

"_The lionesses are preparing for the eradication," Scar said quietly._

"_Has Rafiki arrived yet?"_

"_Zazu has alerted him. He says he is on his way to commence the cleansing."_

"_Thank you Scar…I'm sorry."_

_Scar said nothing. He merely bowed his head and left. _

_Simba remained seated at his father's side as they both stared out into the Pride Lands. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky had turned a deep blood red. Some clouds lingered and crossed over the eye of the sun as a slight breeze picked up and ruffled their fur. _

"_What happened, Dad?" Simba asked, finally breaking the awkward silence. "Uncle Scar says that one of the lionesses got sick, but he didn't say who."_

_Mufasa never broke his gaze from the horizon. "Yes, Simba. One of the lionesses came down with a very strange sickness. She had been feeling ill for several days, but never let on. She must have assumed it would pass. After returning from the hunt today, she collapsed into delirium. We rushed you to the cave because we realized it could be the plague that we fear. It's highly contagious, and you are very young. You are most susceptible to becoming ill if exposed. We couldn't take any chances."_

_Simba said nothing for a moment. Then he looked up at his father, seeking hope in his eyes but finding only exhaustion. _

"_Uncle Scar said she didn't make it…"_

_For the first time in his life, Simba saw his father's eyes glaze over with tears. He blinked several times to force them back, then looked down at his son. "No my son, she did not."_

"_Who was it, dad?"_

_Before the King could reply, they were distracted by a low rumbling roar below. They turned to see flames rise up from the corner of Pride Rock. Simba rose to his paws and walked to the other side of the pinnacle to get a better view. Flames soared up from within and around the den, as well as at the foot of Pride Rock itself. Then a little ways off, the lionesses surrounded something that Simba couldn't make out. He saw the old mandrill Rafiki and watched him spread something over the figure, but since he was so far off, he could not tell what it was. Instantly flames rose up from the form, and it began to burn. _

"_Dad…who was it that died?"_

_Mufasa watched the flames intently. "It was Kichaa."_

_Simba was horrified. He instantly looked up at his father, hoping it to be some sort of a sick joke. But the King did not laugh, and he certainly did not smile. Simba shook his head. Kichaa was a beautiful and kind lioness. She often looked after him and Nala when their parents were off attending to their duties. But the most painful aspect of it was that Simba knew there was another member of the pride who would be taking it harder than the rest._

"_Uncle Scar loved her… didn't he?"_

_Mufasa nodded. "I had so much hope… that perhaps he would finally be able to cast away his demons."_

_Simba felt himself overcome with emotion. He leaned against his father's foreleg and felt the great paw come over him. Mufasa sighed deeply and shook his head. _

"_Not all things in a kingdom," Mufasa began, "are blissful, my son. I regret that you had to be exposed to this, but perhaps this can serve as a lesson for you. Don't be afraid. Just believe."_

"_Believe in what?"_

"_That in the face of the fire, not everything burns."_

_Simba said nothing. He did not understand what his father meant, but being tired and still shaken, he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was alive, his father was alive, and that everything would somehow be ok. It always was. As the dusk fell, the glow of the flames dimly lit the two lions, and they watched in silence until the flames slowly wilted into ashes._

Simba sighed and rose to his paws. That was the first time he'd ever heard of the plague, and the last time it had ever hit the pride. But he especially remembered his father, and the strength of his leadership in the face of what seemed an impossible menace. It killed several more members of the pride before it seemingly disappeared. but he recalled the pride's unity. They stayed strong despite their fear. They remained a unit. Yet somehow in his heart of hearts, Simba knew that Kiara's death signaled the end of the onslaught.

And he was right.

**A/N: Alright, so I wasn't a huge fan of the second half of this chapter, mostly because I didn't articulate everything the way I envisioned it, but alas. Anyways, I'm currently on spring break, so I'm going to try my damndest to put together Chapter 3 while I have this nice break! Until next time!**


End file.
